Tubes for holding multiple components, of any type, are well known in the art. These tubes hold the components stacked therein and are shaped to accommodate the particular type of component. A difficulty arises, however, when using conventional feeder mechanisms to feed components from these tubes. Often, the entire tube may be emptied inadvertently, especially when the feeder mechanism is stopped to remove a jammed component. Also when multiple tubes are aligned in a cassette, removal of the cassette may result in loss of all of the components.